


Monsters and Men reprise, but it's somehow sadder.

by OTPGirl



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Canonical Character Death, DadNamara, John is Lex's dad, Why do i hurt them like this?, because its fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: I rewrote the Monsters and Men reprise scene in an attempt to make it sadder because I was bored (and it's revenge for someone else making me cry)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	Monsters and Men reprise, but it's somehow sadder.

Lex never thought that this is how her life was going to end, being choked to death in a toy store by a grown man who was creepily obsessed with those stupid little pony dolls. Her last thought was of her sister, Hannah. Lex comfortred herself with the fact that at least her little sister wouldn’t be alone. She would have dad and Xander, she would be fine without Lex. Lex closed her eyes, accepting her fate when she heard someone speak. 

“You’re not dead yet.” Her eyes snapped open and she saw her dad standing a little way away. He looked a little transparent, almost as if he wasn’t really there. Lex felt a sudden burst of hope, he was here to save her. 

“Dad!” She expected him to get Sherman off of her, but he didn’t. He just stood there, not moving an inch. Lex’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Dad, what-”

“It’s ok Lex, I’m going to help you through this. Now think about what I taught you. The first thing you need to do is subdue your assailant.” Lex couldn’t believe it, did he really think that now was a good teaching momen? She watched as in one fluid movement he unholstered his gun and held it out to her. “I am authorizing you to use my firearm.” 

Lex reached out her hand, expecting him to hand the gun to her. Once again he didn’t move from his spot across the room. She felt her eyes well with tears of frustration. Why wasn’t he doing anything to help her? Was he really just going to stand there and watch her die? 

“I can’t reach it!” She was frantically trying, hoping that it would be enough and that he would step in and save her.

“Yes you can.” His eyes had a soft look to them, it was a look that he reserved for only those closest to him. A look only for his family. “You and your sister have a power Lex. You need to reach into the Black and White and pull this weapon into your reality.”

Lex was confused, what does he mean reach into the Black and White? He’s standing right there, why can’t he just hand her the damn gun, or better yet just help her. 

“Look me in the eyes Lex.” She moved her gaze from the gun in his hand to his eyes, the fondness was still there, but it was almost completely overshadowed by something else. 

Fear. 

He was scared. 

“I need you to trust me. Focus on the gun, remember how it felt in your hands when you were learning to shoot.” Lex did what he said, at least she tried her hardest. It was hard to focus on anything but the feeling of Sherman’s arm around her throat. The edges of her vision started to fade.

“Time’s run out Lex.” she could hear the panic creeping into his voice. “You have to do it now!” Lex balled her eyes shut and thought of nothing but the gun, suddenly she felt a cool, heavy weight in her hand. Without really registering what she was doing she turned slightly and shot Sherman in the chest. He held a hand up to his chest and looked down at it to see his hand, and chest for that matter, were now covered in blood. 

“Where did that come from?” He gasps out before collapsing to the floor. Lex was breathing heavily, one of her hands absentmindedly rubbing her throat. 

“Nice shot kiddo.” She looked back over at her dad, who was smiling proudly at her. She stood up and walked over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. At least, that's what she intended to do. Her arms passed right through him. She took a step back, startled. She watched with wide eyes as her dad’s smile became a sad one. 

“You’re job’s not done yet Lex. The leaders of the world are scared and lost. Now is the time for you to step up. If you can defeat Wiggly here in Hatchetfield, then he can be defeated anywhere.” 

“What do you need me to do?” Lex was determined to help. She knew that his day would eventually come, but she thought she would at least be out of high school when it did. He dad’s gaze slipped to the side for a moment, eyes blinking furiously. It was almost as if he was having a hard time concentrating on her. He quickly forced his attention back to her.

“Gather your forces. There is a warrior of light trapped in a deep sleep. Wake the warrior, kill the profit, save the world.” He made it sound so easy, but if he believed that she could do it then she was determined not to prove him wrong. She nodded at him. He brought his hand up and saluted her. “You’re in PEIP now Lex.” Her heart fluttered at those words, she’s wanted to officially join for years now, but her dad had always said she was too young. She couldn’t help but smile to herself a little. 

“And Lex? Don’t forget how much I love you.” His voice broke a little as he spoke. 

“I love you too dad.” She felt a single tear slip down her face. She didn’t know exactly why, but she knew this would probably be her last time seeing him.

Right before her eyes he faded away and Lex had to fight back the urge to curl up in a ball and cry. Her dad was counting on her, and she would be damned if she let him down. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr  
> https://ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobehappyok.tumblr.com/


End file.
